Mountain Glenn's Last Summer
by Izlawake
Summary: Mountain Glenn was sealed off from the world years ago, leaving thousands dead. However, there was one survivor, and the tunnels were sealed off thanks to one Huntress, a Huntress named Summer Rose


**Mountain Glenn's Last Summer**

It was twelve years ago when it happened, the day Mountain Glenn was sealed off from the rest of the world. Thousands of people died in the underground tunnels that day. Reports said that thousands upon thousands of subterranean Grimm had flooded into the city and devoured everyone there. This report was submitted by a four-man team composed of expert-level Huntsmen.

Reports revealed that these Huntsmen sent distress signals to Headquarters, which were answered. In the end, the higher-ups decided the only course of action was to seal off the city, barring the Grimm from escaping to the surface.

This is the story of the Huntsmen's battle at Mountain Glenn.

**( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Summer Rose was in her home which settled in a beautiful forest near the city of Vale, far from the worries of the city, but still close enough to get there in little time. She was in her bedroom dressing herself in her Huntress attire, consisting of long black pants, and a black leather belt with a silver belt buckle adorned with pouches for bullets and assorted gadgets. She slipped on a lightweight chainmail shirt followed by a button down grey shirt, She attached a brown leather shoulder pad to her left shoulder and two elbow pads to her arms. She slipped on a shoulder strap and filled it with bullet cartridges. She tied on her black and white-laced boots and slipped her white cloak around her neck. Lastly, she slapped on a black, fingerless glove onto her left hand.

Heading out into the kitchen, she was greeted with two attack hugs from her children, a leg scratching from the pup Zwei, and a smile from her husband, who was cooking up waffles in the waffle iron. "Morning, girls, Tai," Summer said, returning the hugs and kissing her husband. "Waffles for breakfast, I see."

"Yep," responded Taiyang. "My special recipe. Don't bother asking, you will never get my family's secret recipe for it." Summer crossed her arms and pouted at him in a playful manner.

"Well, serve me first, I have to head out to Headquarters for a mission today."

"What? They want you on a mission at this time?" Looking at the ticking clock on the wall, it was only close to eight-thirty.

"I don't know what they'll have for me, but it must be something." Her oldest daughter, Yang, age five, jumped onto her lap. "Hello, Yang. My, you're looking very messy this morning." Young Yang's hair was all ruffled, greasy, and in a mess and she had some dirt spots on her clothes.

Yang smiled at her mother. "I've been running around outside with Ruby the last hour or so," she told her mother.

Summer returned the smile. "I can tell, though Ruby doesn't look as messy as you." Ruby, who is only two years younger than Yang, strolled to her mother with just messy hair. Around her neck was a red cloak similar to Summer's. She wears it nearly every single waking moment of her life, and sometimes even in her sleep.

"Mommy, are you going away today?" Ruby asked. Summer patted her daughter's head.

"Don't worry," she told her. "I won't be gone long, just a few days or so. I'll be back before you know it." Ruby smiled at her mother's words and hugged her.

"Waffles are ready!" Taiyang called out. He served them on plates and dished them out to everyone. Summer poured a little syrup on hers while her kids practically emptied the bottle, forcing Taiyang to retrieve it from Ruby. "You'll get your insides all sticky with that much syrup, Ruby."

They all had a joyous breakfast, and upon finishing hers, Summer went back to her bedroom to retrieve her weapon, which she named, "Sharp Gaura." Sharp Gaura is a standard-looking bullpup style assault rifle, but it is capable of transforming into a long-reaching halberd, which can be fed elemental Dust, granting impressive attacks, and it can still fire bullets in this form. Summer slung her weapon onto her back and checked that she had plenty of ammo for it.

Taiyang came up behind his wife and kissed her cheek, which she smiled and giggled at. She returned the kiss and hugged him. "Don't worry," she whispered. "I will only be gone for a few days. I heard I will be partnered with three other expert-level Huntsmen, so this will be a walk in the park."

"Even the park can be dangerous, Summer. Just be careful out there." Summer nodded, gave him one more kiss, one more hug to her daughters, and left for Vale's Huntsmen Headquarters.

**( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Far to the north of Vale rested the Raleigh Estate, home to the heart of Raleigh Trade & Shipping Company as well as its sole owners. The Mistress of the manor, Celina Raleigh, was already dressed to head for Vale. Even as a Huntress, she exhibited ladylike etiquette and behaved in a friendly manor.

She wore an open collar white shirt with a high collar, long, black pants with three gold studs embedded in the ends of each leg, black boots with raised heels, though not high enough to call high-heels, and three crisscrossing purple leather belts, two of which hung loosely at her waist. The belt that held her pants up carried a gun pouch home to a rather large, single-shot, silver pistol which rested behind her left buttocks. Bullet cartridges rested on her right hip, and a beautiful katana combined shotgun scabbard hung at her left hip. The hilt was decorated in blue and gold cloth, giving off its high value.

Celina wore an elegant purple and white long coat, which bore the Raleigh emblem upon her left breast. The linings were all white, which reached along the edges and up to her cuffs and collar. She adjusted her collar, her cuffs, and her weapons before leaving for the sitting room where her husband and daughter were, followed closely by two servants.

In the sitting room, she was greeted by her husband, William, and their daughter, Serena, who was only seven years of age. Serena shared similar appearances with mother, mainly their vibrant green eyes and black hair, though one lock of Serena's was a bright silver. Serena jumped into her mother's arms and she lifted the little girl into air, giggling with excitement.

"There you are, little Serena," Celina said, hugging her daughter tight. "I'm sorry I cannot spend more time with you today, I have to leave for a mission soon." Celina could see the disappointment in her daughter's eyes. "Don't worry though, I will be back before you know it, and I promise we can spend some time having fun, alright?" Serena smiled at that prospect.

One servant, a Bear Faunus, came around with a tray of drinks for everyone. Serena had herself some grape juice, her favorite drink, William had some water, and Celina had herself a glass of orange juice. "Thank you, Avery," Celina said. Avery bowed and exited the room.

"Are you sure you have prepared correctly for the mission, Celina?" William asked.

"Don't worry, I am all packed. My bag is in one of the cars right now. Good ol' Caleb is waiting for me right now, I'm sure."

"Then I wish you a safe journey, my dear." William gave his wife a kiss as a departure before heading to his office to work.

"Bye, Mommy!" Serena said and gave her mother a big hug. Celina returned it and smiled.

"I'll see you in a few days," she said back and gave her another big hug. "Be good, and make sure you do your chores, alright?"

Serena pouted. "Why do I have to do chores when the servants can do it all?"

Celina put a finger to Serena's lips. "Because, doing these chores builds character, and I don't want you to be dependent on the servants forever. Trust me, you will thank me when you're a teenager and capable of wiping your own bottom." With a wink, Celina went for the garage and got into the car where Caleb was waiting.

Out on the road, Caleb drove for Vale, though he kept taking quick glances into his side mirrors and overhead mirror along the way. "Caleb, you don't have to keep mirror-looking so much. One glance every couple minutes will suffice," said Celina.

"Sorry, ma'am," apologized Caleb. "I just get kinda nervous about drivers behind me at times."

"You are an incredible driver, Caleb. You've been working for the Raleigh family for years, trust me, you are an expert in this." Caleb blushed under his cap and continued driving.

**( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Ozpin and Glynda were walking down the streets of Vale, heading for the Huntsmen Headquarters for their new mission. They only knew that they will be away from the city for a few days at most and that they will be teamed up with two other expert-level Huntsmen.

"It cannot be very difficult, can it?" Ozpin said to Glynda. "I bet it's something trivial, like a large Grimm being sighted near the city."

"Since when is any mission for a Huntsmen trivial?" Glynda shot back at him. "Ozpin, you cannot be so carefree when it comes to these things, it will bite you back in the butt."

"Why, Glynda, such language for a woman like you." Ozping laughed while Glynda shook her head.

"Ugh, let's just get to Headquarters, get this mission done, and head back home." They continued on towards Headquarters without another word.

**( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Summer Rose arrived in front of Huntsmen headquarters after her two hour journey. While she could have taken a taxi there, she had always felt more relaxed taking a walk instead. She lowered her hood, allowing the warm breeze to blow her brown hair into her silver eyes, which prompted her to raise her hood back up.

"Finally, Headquarters," she said aloud. She was about to walk up the steps to the entrance doors when she spotted a black car pull up near her. She recognized the emblem on the side: a purple Crocus flower that was imprinted onto the sail of a brown-colored galleon ship adorned with green vines around its bottom. The mark of the Raleigh family.

Celina Raleigh exited the car, thanked her driver, and had set off for the entrance when she spotted Summer. "Summer?" she said, puzzled. "Summer Rose, is that you?" She walked over to the cloaked woman.

"Celina Robinson, look at you," Summer answered. The two women embraced in a hug and let go to talk. "It's been many years, hasn't it?"

"That's Celina Raleigh now," Celina said. "I am Vice President and co-owner of a Trading and Shipping company now."

"I see you are still a Huntress though," said a voice. Ozpin and Glynda appeared beside them. "And you have changed very little, Summer."

"Oz! Glynda!" Both women hugged their friends.

"It has definitely been a long time," said Celina. "Ozpin, you have grown to be a very handsome man." Celina blushed in the cheeks. "Glynda, you are a lucky woman to have him for a husband." It was Glynda's turn to blush this time.

"Um, no. We are not married. We aren't even dating."

"Glynda has been my partner since we all left Beacon," Ozpin explained.

"Well, I see we have all been busy since school," said Summer. "I have gotten married, and I am not mother to two adorable girls." Summer opened her Scroll and showed everybody a picture of her family.

"Aw, they're so cute," cooed Celina. "Well, you all know that I am now a Raleigh, and I have a wonderful daughter too." She showed everybody a picture of her family as well.

"Why is your daughter's hair black and silver?" asked Ozpin.

"I am really not sure," Celina answered. "Serena was born with that silver lock, which we discovered when she first started growing hair. It's no trouble, so we just let it be."

"Well, I am sorry to say this, but Ozpin and I must leave," interrupted Glynda. "We have a mission to do. It was good to see you two after so long, though."

"Wait, you have a mission too?" Celina interjected. "I've been summoned for one as well."

"Me too," said Summer. "You don't think we all have been summoned for the same mission, perhaps?"

"Only one way to find out," said Ozpin. They all walked up the stairs and entered Headquarters. Inside, they headed for the location where they are to answer their summon. There, they were directed to a small room with a table and five chairs, four on one side and one on the other.

After waiting there for perhaps ten or so minutes, an elderly man in a suit entered and took the lone seat. He organized a stack of papers before him while the four Huntsmen waited patiently. "Now," began the elderly man. "I am glad to see all four of you have accepted the summon. Your mission is for you four to go to Mountain Glenn..."

"Sir?" interrupted Celina. "Wasn't Mountain Glenn overrun and destroyed by Grimm a few years ago?"

"Yes it was, but Vale issued a final, desperate attempt to save the colony by having everyone evacuate down into the subway tunnels that were built to serve as passage to the city. There, they continued building and soon formed an underground village down there."

"So what are we going there for?"

"You four are being sent there to perform routine checkups on the underground city to make sure things are running smoothly and that the citizens and workers are in good health. Mind you, the surface of Mountain Glenn are swarming with wandering Grimm, looking for a way down into the subway tunnels."

"Doesn't sound too difficult," Summer remarked.

"No mission for a Huntsmen is easy, Mrs Rose. You four leave in an hour. Head for the Airship Station, there, someone will fly you all to Mountain Glenn for your mission. You will be supplied with radios so you can keep in touch with each other and your airship, which will be docked in a safe location near Glenn to pick you up when you are all done."

"That means that Scroll reception must be weak around there," commented Glynda. The elderly man nodded.

"I wish you four the best of luck." With that done, they gathered their gear and headed west to the shoreline, where their airship will be waiting for them. Along the way, they made small chat.

"So what have you and Glynda been up to, Oz?" Summer asked.

"Well, I have been looking into a teaching position at Beacon," answered Ozpin. "I have noticed that the current Headmaster has been getting up in his years, which means someone new will have to replace him soon."

"And you intend to take that job?" said Celina. Ozpin nodded.

"And if he gets the job, I will become his assistant to help keep the students, as well as himself, in check," Glynda remarked.

"What about you, Celina? How did you marry into one of the largest trading and shipping companies in Remnant?" he asked.

Celina scoffed at Ozpin. "You make it sound like I was forced into a marriage. I'll have you know that I did it of my free will."

"But how did you meet Sir William Raleigh?" Summer asked, clinging to her friend's shoulder.

Celina sighed. "We meet by pure accident. It was nearly eight years ago, when I was boarding an airship to go on a mission over in Haven. Problem was, I accidentally boarded the wrong ship, which happened to be William Raleigh's. He was real nice about it, and he offered to divert his destination to take me to Haven.

"After I arrived in Haven, he presented me with a business card with a list of his company's locations and his home address. And then another mistake was made again when I accidentally took one of his luggage bags inside of my own; we had the same suitcase, apparently. After I finished my mission, I headed straight for his estate to return his suitcase and get mine back. He invited me in for tea, we talked a little, and soon we began seeing each other more and more, and you know the rest."

"Sounds like the perfect love story," said Summer.

"What about you, Summer?" Celina questioned.

"I am happily married to Taiyang Xiao Long, an extravagant man who is charming, wonderful, and he makes incredible waffles. He was married once before, and had a child named Yang. After marrying him, we had a second daughter, whom I named Ruby. She has my eyes and hair, though she likes to add red coloring to her hair versus my snow white colors." True, Summer had white streaks in her hair.

"Sounds like a match made in the Heavens, I must say," said Glynda.

They continued on for a while until they came to their airship. The two pilots, named Michael Jones and Gavin Free, greeted them all and explained how long it would take to get to Mountain Glenn, as well as give them instructions on how to use their radios. Gavin flubbed up his instructions on the radios, which made Michael angry and after cursing his co-pilot out, he finished the instructions.

Team SOGC soon found themselves flying through the air in the back of a small airship. The city of Vale soon disappeared from view, and the wilderness stretched out around them for miles. Summer gazed out the window at the rushing landscape, bewildered at its beauty.

"Hard to believe the wilds are so dangerous when they look so beautiful," she commented. The others agreed with her on that.

Mountain Glenn soon appeared over the horizon. The ship dropped down in a safe spot and the team disembarked. Pilot Jones told them they will have their communication systems on for them at all times before leaving them alone in the dead city.

Summer drew her Sharp Gaura and scanned the distance through the scope for any Grimm. Ozpin drew his shepherd's cane, "Great Crook," which transformed into a longsword with a revolver hilt. Glynda raised her riding crop ready. Celina drew her katana, "Ab Aeterno," and drew her long pistol from her hip. They saw no Grimm in sight, but kept their guards up.

"Hey, guys, how about we all take a picture together?" Summer asked. Everyone crowded together, arm in arm, and set their Scrolls up on the edge of a building and set timers on them. They all got spectacular pictures of themselves and pressed on.

"Let's head for one of the subway entrances located on the map," Summer said, raising her Scroll up to eye level. The team followed her, keeping on the lookout for any Grimm. After heading down one of the many deserted streets, three Beowolves emerged from around the corner of a building and spotted them. "They saw us! No firearms, we cannot let the rest of the pack hear us!" Summer extended Sharp Gaura into its halberd form and ran forward. She sliced one Beowolf apart.

Celina drew her katana and waited for one Beowolf to come to her. The beast lashed at her with its claws, but she swung her blade in quick succession, slicing off its claws and finally its head. She flicked the blood off her blade and sheathed it. Glynda flicked her crop at the last Beowolf and a ball of blue energy flew from her and struck the beast, dazing it, giving Ozpin enough time to kill it.

"Nice job, everyone," Summer complimented. "Good to see we all still have the moves, but I'm sure the rest of the pack has heard our battle, so let's get to the subway tunnel quickly. With that said, the team ran for the destination marked on the map, which was in the basement of a ruined building. They shifted the rubble around a bit and found a door locked with a padlock. Graffiti was sprayed on the door reading, "Glenn Lives Below." Glynda broke the padlock and they descended down into the darkness.

"Um, anyone have a flashlight or something?" Ozpin asked. Celina yelped.

"Oz, that was my foot!" Ozpin apologized. Glynda fished through her pack and found a flashlight. Summer brought out hers as well. With light now illuminating their path, they continued on through the darkness. They found another padlocked door and broke it down, where they found themselves in the expansive underground tunnels of Glenn.

"Wow," muttered Celina. "Look at these tunnels. They must go on for miles."

"Hard to believe humans did all this just to expand Vale," said Ozpin.

"We still need to find the underground city, so let's move on," Summer ordered. They pressed on, passing the derelict remains of trains and tracks that originally served to transport the people of Remnant. The air was chilly down below, and the depressing scenery did not help one bit.

"Summer, there it is!" called Celina, pointing ahead. Looking ahead, a large opening in the tunnel revealed the underground city of Glenn. The team ran as fast as they could for it. They were greeted by several workers at the entrance.

"Hello, Huntsmen," said one worker. "Welcome to Glenn. What brings you four here?"

"We are here to perform checkups on the city, evaluate the buildings, and make sure everyone is doing alright," said Summer.

"Well, we are just fine. We have been working to expand the tunnels to expand our way of living the last few days."

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Celina.

"We are handling dynamite and explosive Dust, of course it's dangerous. Come see the city, I'm sure you will like how things look, despite the circumstances." Team SOGC took a short tour around the city, observing its tall buildings and structure. Celina broke away from the group to take a closer inspection on the structures and to document them for their report.

Summer spotted young children playing in the streets amongst the rubble and decay. "Even in this harsh world, children are happy," she thought. They continued on, discovering more of the underground city before ending with the main tunnel leading to Vale, which is still under construction. Some workers set off a network of explosions, forcing everyone to shield their ears in the vicinity.

Team SOGC proceeded with their mission after the tour. Celina recorded data on the building structures, which all looked serviceable, though lacked in a few areas; something the workers will have to tend to when they can. Summer tended to the citizens and worker, confirming that just about everyone is well-nourished and healthy from the food shipments the city has been sending, though some people have resorted to eating the tunnels' animalistic residents like bats and mice for food at times. Ozpin and Glynda examined the tunnels which were looking in tip top shape. The team rested for the night in an adjacent room to one of the many families' homes. They ate some food and fell asleep around a campfire.

**( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

The next morning, Team SOGC woke up to a nice breakfast and set out to perform their routine checkups once more. Today, they addressed the issues they found the previous day with the workers, who then set out to fix them right away.

Summer decided to take a walk through the city streets. There, she spotted more children at play, this time running all around kicking a ball back and forth. She smiled as she watched a short distance away. One child kicked the ball hard, which sailed over the children's heads and landed at Summer's feet. She picked it up in her hands as one little girl about eight years old or so ran over to to her.

"Well, hello," Summer said. "Having fun?"

"Uh-huh," said the little girl. She took the ball from Summer and was about to head back to her friends when a loud explosion rang out across the city; the workers were back at work blasting the tunnels. Summer covered her ears at the last second and staggered on her feet for the blast to subside. When she could hear again, she could hear the screams of people toward the tunnel mixed with the screeches and howls of beasts.

"Oh Gods above," Summer looked through her rifle scope and spotted giant Grimm emerging from the tunnel, crushing and devouring humans. "Oh shit. Shit!" Summer slung her rifle and spotted the little girl still close to her. She scooped her up and ran for the northwest tunnel where her and her team came from. "Everyone! Head for the northwest tunnel! There's a doorway to the surface!" Summer ran through the streets screaming this at the top of her lungs, but few heard her through the mass hysteria that ensued.

"Summer! Summer!" said Ozpin's voice over her radio. "Summer, respond! Respond!"

Summer grabbed her radio. "I"m here, Oz. Did you see them?"

"Yeah, I did. It looks like that explosion unearthed a cavern full of Grimm. They're flooding into the city. I'm trying to direct everyone for the northwest tunnel where we came from, but so few are able to listen to me."

"Damnit! Okay, is Glynda with you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I need you two to try to get as many people to the surface as possible. Force them against their will if you must, we need to save as many people as we can."

"What about Celina?"

"I will contact her; I've got a task for her." Summer ended the call and called up Celina. "Celina, I need your help."

"What is it, Summer?"

"I need you to help me gather all the explosives we can gather. We need to place them at the tunnel entrances, activate them, and seal the Grimm inside the city so they cannot escape to the surface."

"On it! I'll try to get the workers to help me out. We'll get the five tunnels ready to blow."

Summer hung up and carried the child further with her. She found a couple workers who agreed to help gather the explosives and they set to it. She continued on and found some more explosives, which she carried and set up at the east tunnel.

Only when Summer found a safe spot in an abandoned building did she stop to catch her breath. She set the child down before her and fell to her knees. "Tell me," Summer wheezed out. "What's your name, little one? Look, you might as well, since I'm not letting you out of my sight until we get to safety."

The little girl shivered, but Summer's smile warmed her, allowing her to open up. "M-My name is...Cinder Fall," she said with tears in her fiery-colored eyes.

**( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Celina and her small team of workers have just finished setting up the explosives at the north, northwest, and west tunnels, leaving the south tunnel where the Grimm were emerging from left. Celina drew her katana and sliced the head off an Ursa before her, then stabbed another in the chest.

"Look out!" cried one worker. Celina spun to see a giant Grimm bearing down upon her. Her katana was knocked from her hand and the beast drew over her with its mouth agape. One worker summoned his courage and slammed his giant wrench into the beast's knee, breaking at least one or two small bones, giving Celina time to escape its clutches.

"Take this!" she screamed. She brushed her left hand along her long coat, making purple lightning spark along the fabric and into her hand. She threw her hand out and lightning flew out, striking the beast dead.

"That was incredible, Mrs Raleigh!" cried one worker. Celina retrieved her sword and commanded her group to head for the northwest tunnel.

"Try to get as many survivors to follow you, even if you must force them. Now go!" The workers obeyed her command and ran off for the north. She called up Summer. "Summer, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," said Summer's voice. "How's the tunnels coming along?"

"I have managed to line the north, northwest, and west tunnels with dynamite, all wired to a device I've got. What about you?"

"I've gotten the east tunnel set up the same way thanks to a couple brave workers, bless their souls. How's Ozpin and Glynda's mission in evacuating everyone coming along?"

"I spoke with him a while ago. He says they've been trying to get everyone out, but all the mass confusion has left everyone unorganized. They're getting slaughtered, eaten, or trampled."

"Damn! I need your help. I've found some more explosives that I can use to plug up the south tunnel, so get here immediately. You can find me through the tracker on your Scroll." Summer hung up, leaving Celina to rush after her leader through the Grimm-infested terrain.

**( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

At the northwest tunnel, Ozpin and Glynda were trying to evacuate as many people to the surface, but with everyone in such a panic, no one was listening or organized, thus leading to everyone's deaths. Nevermores would swoop down from the sky to snatch people up, gouge out their necks, and sometimes drop them. Ursi would run people down while Beowolves pounced on citizens and devoured them. Glynda fought against the Grimm with her Dust Magic to keep them from reaching the surface.

Celina called in to inform them that Summer was heading for the south tunnel to wire dynamite to it. They only hoped they would be alright.

**( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Celina fought her way through many Grimm in her path, using both sword, shotgun, pistol, and Lightning Dust at her disposal. Her clothes reeked of Grimm and stained with their blood by the time she found Summer and the girl named Cinder Fall near the south tunnel with the explosives.

"Summer!" Summer turned toward her. "What is it you need?"

"Okay, I need you to set up and wire these explosives at the tunnel entrance while I keep the Grimm off your back."

"What? Why you? And what about that girl?"

"I'm the strongest out of all of us, so I have to be the one doing this. The girl's name is Cinder Fall; she will hide somewhere safe while we will do this."

Celina knew there was no time to argue what with more Grimm spilling from the caverns within. Celina grabbed the explosives and snuck around the Grimm with help from the buildings while Summer approached the oncoming storm with her halberd brandished.

Summer fed a Fire Red Dust crystal into her weapon which gave the blades to a fiery red glow. Summer gritted her teeth and swung her weapon, sending a wave of fire energy outward, striking down several Grimm. She switched back to her rifle and fired a cartridge of fire bullets at the oncoming Grimm, downing at least a dozen of them. Summer reloaded and switched back to her halberd and rushed some Grimm, slicing each of them down quickly.

Cinder was hiding not far from Summer in a little niche in one rundown building, watching the battle unfold from the corner of her eye. She did not see the Beowolf creep up around the corner, inching closer to her until it was right in front of her.

Summer saw the Beowolf and rushed at it with several Grimm tailing behind her. Summer raised her halberd and stabbed it into the Beowolf's back, killing it. The rest of the Grimm now know of Cinder's location, and Summer has to defend her along with Celina now.

At least a dozen Grimm swarmed Summer, dragging her down to the ground, but she kept fighting back. Amidst the scratching, clawing, and biting, she loaded a new cartridge, a red Dust crystal, and swung her halberd in a 360˚ circle, firing off bullets around her. The surrounding Grimm were sliced to bits and the top half of a Beowolf landed in front of her, which prompted Summer to rest her halberd on her shoulders and blast the half to bits.

Summer staggered over to Cinder and lifted her out of the niche, but she grunted and fell to the ground. Celina ran over to them. "Summer, the explosives are set!" She looked back to see more Grimm pouring from the tunnel. "We need to move before more come!" Celina lifted Summer up, but she refused to move. Celina took a closer look and found a bleeding wound in Summer's side.

"Shit, Summer, we need to get you out of here!" Celina tried lifting Summer up, but she barely got to her feet.

"I can't go," Summer whispered.

"Shut up! I'm getting you out of here!" Celina slung Summer's arm around her and dragged her away, but Summer was unable to move on her own.

"Leave me, it's the only way all of you will live. I will detonate the explosives."

"I refuse!"

"Goddamnit, Celina! Listen to me!" Celina and Cinder froze. "The explosives won't detonate unless the activation device is within a hundred meters of them! If we head out the northwest tunnel and continue until we're a safe distance from the dynamite there, the others won't detonate with it!"

Celina knew Summer was right and she hated that. "What are we to do?" Summer put her hand out.

"Give me the device so I can detonate the charges. Take Cinder Fall and get to the surface." Celina was hesitant in leaving her old friend and comrade. Summer placed her Scroll in Celina's hand. "Give this to my family, it has a message to them in my voice." Celina took the Scroll and put it in her pocket. She handed Summer some bandages, put Cinder over her shoulder, and ran for the northwest tunnel. She looked back to see Summer once more, than bolted straight for the tunnel.

Summer sheathed her Sharp Gaura and stumbled her way away from the south tunnel to find someplace to hide and wait until Celina and Cinder managed to escape. She took her time in catching her breath when she felt a loud rumbling sound echo throughout the city. She looked all around when she saw it appear, her eyes widening in horror: a Class S Colossal Grimm beast emerging from the east tunnel. The cries of humanity, full of fear, sadness, and other negative emotions must have brought it out of its hibernation and now it is here.

Summer wanted to press the activation button and kill the beast now before it gets worse, but she knew Celina was still in the city. "Celina, where are you right now?" she said over the radio.

"I'm closing in on the northwest tunnel. I'll have to rush through the Grimm congregating there, though. Give me a couple more minutes."

"We don't have a couple minutes!" Celina saw the Colossus Grimm in the distance and bull rushed her way through the Grimm, firing her pistol at anything that got close. She managed to get through with only a few scratches and cuts, and none on Cinder, and dashed for the doorway.

"Summer, I'm through! Activate the bombs!" Summer heard and press the button, causing all the explosives to detonate, caving the tunnels in and sealing the surface off from the Grimm. Celina and Cinder were knocked to the ground, but the Huntress staggered to her feet, scooped the girl back up, and headed up to the surface.

**( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Up on the rooftops, Summer wrapped her stomach in bandages, applied a painkiller syringe to her arm, and picked her Sharp Gaura back up. She faced the Colossus and raised her weapon. "It's just you, me, and what's left of the Grimm in this dead city now!" she yelled to the Grimm. The Grimm heard her and began converging in on her location. The Colossus let out a defying roar that echoed all across the underground city, but Summer was unfazed.

"I swear I will kill you and stop you from breaking to the surface!" she proclaimed, reloaded her weapon and feeding a Blue Ice Dust crystal into it. "I swear on my title as a Huntress!" Summer ran forward, leaping off the rooftop at the menacing beast. "_Ruby, Yang, Tai, I love you all,_" she thought as she began her one-man war.

**( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

In the end, only four people survived the destruction of Mountain Glenn, including what was left of Team SOGC. Cinder rode with Celina, Ozpin, and Glynda in their airpship, crying in Celina's arms.

When they returned to Vale, Cinder was taken from them to be rushed to the hospital. Celina promised Cinder that she will come visit her when she sent in her report. At Headquarters, Team SOGC issued their mission as a failure, resulting in the deaths of thousands of citizens, including the death of Summer Rose, and the destruction of Mountain Glenn.

"The city is a tomb now and forever," Celina said before the council. "We were only able to rescue one person, and it is thanks to Summer Rose, our team leader for that number. The tunnels have been sealed off and no Grimm or person is capable of reaching the underground city now."

"I am very sorry to hear these news," said the central council member. "I must amend you three for your courage, as well being able to rescue one survivor. We shall send someone to deliver the sad news to Summer Rose's family."

"Sir," interrupted Ozpin. "Pardon for my interruption, but I wish to be the courier of the bad news."

"Very well, Ozpin, you may. I still expert a full report from all of you on the mission, however. Please accept our condolences for your fallen friend. Mrs Summer Rose was an excellent Huntress."

With that done, everyone parted ways. Celina stopped by the hospital to pay Cinder a visit, as well as the promise to find her a proper home for her. Glynda went back home to rest after such an eventful day. Ozpin headed for the Rose/Xiao Long residence with Summer's Scroll as company to delivery news of Summer's sacrifice.

How long did Ozpin stand at their doorstep, he never knows; it felt like forever as he thought how to explain Summer's death to her family, her very children! He cursed the world, cursed Summer, and cursed himself. He did nothing to save her life, instead sheltering himself near the salivation that would save him: the door to the surface where the Grimm whom have spend many generations underground would fear the might of the sun.

His hand shook as he pressed the doorbell, which led to Taiyang answering the door. "Why, Ozpin, it has been so long!" Taiyang said, shaking his hand. "What brings you here at this hour?"

Ozpin said nothing, instead lowering his head and handing Taiyang the Scroll. Taiyang recognized the Rose's insignia upon it. "This is Summer's. Why do you have this?" Ozpin said nothing, and yet that was enough for Taiyang to understand what his answer was. He invited Ozpin in for coffee and so he can give him the details. Ruby and Yang were outside in the backyard with Zwei, running, jumping, and having fun.

Only an hour later when the children came in did they learn of their mother's fate. Well, Yang did. All Taiyang told Ruby was that, "Mommy will be away for longer than she promised." Ruby did not understand why her father and sister was so upset. She received a hug from the man known as Ozpin before he left.

Ruby would spend day after day sitting on the front porch during the warm seasons and inside, peering out the front window during the cold seasons, waiting for her mother to return home. She did this until she was old enough to know the truth, and she cried her tears out when it happened.

**( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Only hours after the sealing of Mountain Glenn, Summer Rose laid across the floor battered and bloodied, waiting for death to overtake her. The remaining Grimm were all slaughtered, including the Colossus which was strewn across several buildings as its grave. Bullet cartridges and shell casings littered the ground. The entire city was illuminated by small cracks of light poking through the high ceiling.

Summer tried to stand on her feet, but she constantly staggered and she fell to one knee. She realized that her Sharp Gaura was still clutched in her right hand. She used its halberd form as support and walked into a beam of light that super sized itself onto the ground. Summer fell to the ground, her Sharp Gaura sliding away from her. She began coughing up blood, spitting a long strand from her lips. Summer reach out and grabbed Sharp Gaura, bring it close to her. She rose up on her knees and pulled a small, folded picture from her pocket; a picture of her and her family. Tears welt up in her eyes.

"Oh, Ruby, Yang, Tai," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry. I won't make it home in time for dinner tonight." She continued to weep, clutching the picture to her heart. "Ruby, I'm so sorry for putting this on your shoulders."

Summer coughed up more blood, this time falling to the ground once again. She laid the picture near her face, resting up against a rock as she spent her last moments staring at her lovely daughters. Her fingers brushed against the picture, as if she was touching the skin of her little girls right now.

"Ruby, Yang, even though I may be gone, there will days when your hearts will be broken, when shadows will cast out the light, and when you've cried a million tears while help never arrives, the creatures of darkness cannot triumph when your hope still stands. When your courage never collapses or your friends stand by your side, the sun will still rise the next day.

"So long as your hope never wanes or you succumb to fear, the skies will rain water instead of blood. I may fall, but my children, you shall not. I know you will stand strong and true, ready to defend the world in my absence. I love you both."

With her final words spoken, the very same words she recorded into her Scroll as her memorization before all this, Summer Rose closed her eyes, her daughters being the last thing she sees, and died. The beam of light shone on her deceased corpse until night drew over the sky. Her cloak rested against her body, her hood nestling her head, and her halberd still tucked in her grip. Summer Rose's body would remain there forever until she became dust in the wind.

The legacy of Summer Rose will live on forever, however. It shall continue through her daughter, Ruby Rose, who will become one of the most respected Huntresses in Vale's history, surpassing even her mother.

**THE END**


End file.
